El Alma en la Máquina
by Skipper1
Summary: "Siempre hay una variable que se escapa a todo diseño. Variables que generan resultados inesperados y que contribuyen al inicio de una evolución".


¿Qué tal? Pues ya con la sorpresa de que ¡este es el último drabble del reto de diciembre! Y pues me alegra saber que pude cumplir con cada uno de ellos a pesar de las fiestas y la perdición. xD Agradezco infinitamente a los administradores de la página de facebook **por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball** por brindarme una vez más la oportunidad de ser parte de esto.

También los alentamos a que participen. Visiten la página y ahí podrán consultar bases, ver temáticas, comentar y sobre todo denle un 'like' a la página para que reciban las últimas noticias y notificaciones de la comunidad.

A continuación los elementos:

 **Personaje principal: no. 16.**

 **Palabra del reto: Remembranza.**

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

"El alma en la máquina".

* * *

Estaba lloviendo. Había tormentas, fríos, animales aullando. Unos truenos en el cielo son el recordatorio de que ese clima estará más vigente que nunca.

Qué extraño no poder sentir nada de todas estas inclemencias de la naturaleza, ni siquiera el agua cayéndole en la cara. Como si su sensibilidad externa hubiera sido desprendida de golpe después de ser concebido de esa manera. Aun así, había algo dentro de él que era capaz de sentir, capaz de conjeturar, incluso de recordar.

Todo esto llamaba a memorias que no sabía si pertenecían a él, pero aun así, las sentía bastante propias. Sentía que algo evocaba dentro de él y que debía ser expresado de alguna manera. Le consternaba que estas memorias llegaran cuando él, sabiendo su naturaleza y condición, no había tenido una vida parecida a la humana. No fue niño, no fue concebido de la unión protocolar de un hombre y una mujer. No tuvo la oportunidad de crecer, de adaptarse, de que su cuerpo guardase memorias del clima, del contacto con otra gente, de su piel erizarse por alguna noticia, de que le dolieran los pies por tanto correr y jugar a las escondidas con los amigos.

No, no podía sentirlo, pero sí podía recordarlo. Y eso le provocaba un malestar moral y consciente porque su cuerpo metálico no podía reaccionar ante esas emociones. No podía ponerse la piel de gallina, no había corazón para bombear la sangre de la adrenalina, no había siquiera ejercicio que pudiera hacer para segregar sudor que sacara las toxinas o el agua sobrante, tampoco para producir reacciones químicas como la endorfina.

Después se enteró que fue hecho a semejanza del hijo del Dr. Gero. Si es así, y si es sólo una máquina y una creación para matar… ¿por qué heredó esta sensibilidad de no querer herir a nadie y de amar a la naturaleza? Si ni siquiera en su base de datos había algún programa o recuerdo existente grabado en su disco sólido grabado en vídeo. ¿Qué era lo que había dentro de él que lo hacía recordar de esa manera, de la misma forma que un humano a pesar de que su cuerpo es totalmente robótico?

La tormenta se acabó. Poco a poco el cielo se fue abriendo para dar paso a la luz. El agua cayendo como lluvia duró por un momento y después se apartó completamente. Fue observando cómo el cielo se ponía azul, escuchando a los pájaros cantar mientras se elevaban a grandes alturas.

Un pájaro de colores aterrizó en su hombro. Se dio cuenta, lo vio y le ofreció su dedo para que hiciera de rama artificial. El ave aceptó gustosa y se subió sobre su índice. No cabía duda. Si la naturaleza le respondía de esa manera, es que él tenía verdadera alma.

Un alma que se alojó en sus circuitos por ese sentimiento especial con que fue creado. Porque el padre realmente amaba a su hijo y heredó, a través de este androide, su última voluntad.

* * *

500 palabras.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Se preguntarán por qué consideré a no. 16 como un personaje principal. La razón es que me parece un personaje intrigante y, además, tiene mucho peso dentro de la trama de Cell y la saga de los androides en general. Todas sus intervenciones fueron cruciales y determinantes, siendo capaz de que sus decisiones y acciones provocaran giros inesperados. El más importante de todos (a mi parecer) cuando a través de sus palabras y su muerte despierta el poder real de Gohan; de no ser así quién sabe qué hubiera pasado con todos los guerreros Z.

Y bueno sin más... cierro esta sesión de drabbles de este mes de Diciembre, esperando que realmente los hayan disfrutado y que hayan despertado algo en ustedes. ;) Yo seguiré participando en más temáticas, así que sigan al pendiente a través de la página de facebook donde se van a lanzar las convocatorias para que también vean los trabajos de otros autores que también participan en ello.

Por último una mención especial a **Extraestelar** , una lectora de la cual me he hecho amigo y que ¡se ha leído todos los drabbles!, aparte de que ha comentado cada uno de ellos. Eso se merece una medalla de honor. :D

Hasta siempre y mucha suerte. Se despide de ustedes, su amigo, Skipper1.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2016!


End file.
